Fangs
by Frau-Chan8D
Summary: I'm not very good at writing a summary, but please read! !Frau would want it! And yes I used Zoetrope in one of my stories... Don't judge!


A tree branch slapped Jerry Gamez across his face, leaving a small scratch, but he still ran from the mysterious man, who was still following him through the forest. He could hear the man's footsteps getting louder and louder. Suddenly the man grabbed his shoulder and pinned him down with a large amount of strength. Jerry gasped in horror as he saw who his pursuer's face. "MONSTER!" Jerry screeched. The man just stared at him with soulless eyes and asked with a cold tone "WHERE'S THE BOY?" Jerry looked at him like he was a madman, "I don't know what you're talking about?!Now let me go!" Jerry yelled as he thrashed under the man's inhuman strength. Him…..No…IT didn't move a muscle, IT didn't even budge. "TELL ME OR DIE" IT whispered in Jerry's ear. Before Jerry could answer IT bit down, two long fangs popped into Jerry's skin cutting deep into his neck.

Nai stood impatiently near the gates of Brown Woods Academy to pick his little sister up. Little May looked for her brother who is a boy in his teenage years with black hair and lavender eyes, as soon as she saw him she ran up to him and said "Nai! You came to pick me up!" Nai's little sister May squealed as she bounced up and down with a great big smile on her face. Nai chuckled as he saw his sister skipping down the sidewalk to their home. As Nai and May entered the house, the sweet smell of fresh baked cookies smacked them in the face. "Welcome home Nai, May there some cookies on the table, my treat! ~". Once again Nai's mother hasn't failed to greet the both of them with a sweet tone. May's eyes went wide and she screamed "Cookies!" Nai laughed as May started to stuff the cookies his mother baked into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. "Hey! Save some for me you twit!" I said with a smile. "I'm not a twit! You're the twit! "She said with a cute little pout on her face. Nai just smiled and sat down next to her, grabbing a cookie from the flower shaped plate. 'My life is perfect; a roof over my head, food on my table, and a loving family, not to mention my grades in high school.' Nai thought while chewing on a cookie, crumbs falling on his lap. May looked at Nai with a suspiciously look on her face. "What? Is there something on my face?" "Nope I'm just trying to read your thoughts!" May said with a smile so cute, you could have died. Nai raised his brow "Oh really? Well, Detective May, what am I thinking of right now?" he said with a funny British accent. "Well your thinking of putting that cookie in my mouth!" she said with a smile. Nai laughed and placed a cookie in his little sisters' mouth. "Well, Detective May for reading my thoughts, I will reward you with a special reward!" Nai said with a big grin on his face. "Oh really? Then reward me good sir!" "Okay if you say so… TICKLE ATTACK!" Nai yelled as he tickled his sisters' ribs. May squealed in laughter as her brother kept tickling her ribcage, which was her weak spot. "Ok you two! You can stop with the tickling now." Their mother said giggling a few times. Nai stopped tickling May, still laughing his heart out, and Mai lied down on the couch in their living room trying to catch her breath from laughing too much. The afternoon passed by with laughter and happiness, it felt as if their house was in heaven. Nai got into his pajamas and went into Mai's room to sing her a song. "Okay what song do you want me to sing today?" Nai asked in a curious tone. "Um….. How about the lullaby Mama singed to you when you were little?" she asked with big round sleepy eyes. Nai smiled and remembered when he was really little, Mother would always sing a song called *"Zoetrope". Nai absolutely loved hearing Zoetrope; mother would say that it was a very secret song that belonged to our family. "Ok, I'll sing it to you this time."

Like fragments of a dream fallen apart…..

I've lost the final pieces of my fragile heart…..

I don't know how I'll find myself but still I have to try…..

Till I reach the ends of this rainbow colored sky…

Right as he finished singing the song, May was fast asleep. Nai looked at her cute little face and smiled at how peacefully she was sleeping. "Goodnight." Nai whispered and closed the door soundlessly. During the night Nai heard someone sobbing…..Wait…. No …. Not someone…. But it was May! Nai quickly tiptoed to May's room and opened the door. A man was standing over Mai with a butcher knife in his hand. Nai looked at the man with wide eyes. Nai then looked at May lying on the floor with a pool of blood around her. Before Nai could scream on horror, the man grabbed his throat and started to choke him. Nai kicked his legs as hard as he could while trying to pry the man's hands off his neck. Soon Nai's vision started to fade and he thought, 'At least I'll be with May…' Nai eventually stop struggling and as he did the man started to soften his grip. Suddenly there was, what sounded like sirens and red, blue, and white flashes of light, or at least that's what it looked like. As the police lights flashed Nai got a glimpse of the man who killed May and was about to kill him. He had one blue eye and one red eye. Then Nai blacked out.


End file.
